Hungry for You
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan and Richard are mostly alone, while Cara goes  Hunting


Title: Hungry For you

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan and Richard are mostly alone, while Cara goes ~Hunting

Disclaimer: I really like them clothed… but not really… OH and I don't own them. Still the ownage is them to me.

A/N: This is dedicated to FirstServe She is my stalkee. I love her a lot. She wanted Richard to feed her. I complied.

"Let me look at it." Richard reached for her right arm.

"Why? Zedd took care of the worst of it." Kahlan pretended to be annoyed at him wanting to check the spot on her arm that the arrow had gone through earlier.

Richard shot her a look that told her not to argue, and she began unlacing her jacket so he could see the place on her bicep. She looked at his face while she unclasped the latch and then pulled the fabric back, over her shoulders and off her arms. He picked up her right hand in both of his and brought it to his mouth, placing delicate kisses on the back of it. The warmth of his lips on her skin sent shivers up her flesh, she saw goosebumps form from the sensation.

He moved in closer to her. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm alright." She whispered back to him, her eyes locking with his. He was sitting right next to her now, their thighs touching, knees rubbing. Her thighs caught the goosebumps from the fabric of his pants rubbing against them.

One of his hands held onto hers and the other moved up her arm, the pads of his fingers lightly passing over the small bumps on her skin. Slowly caressing her bicep and tricep until he reached the entry of the arrow. It was mostly healed, but there was still a pucker of the skin where the weapon has marred her body. He used his pointer to trace the scar as his head lowered to get a closer look, the light from the fire wasn't providing much assistance.

"When you yelled out in pain…" He leaned down and kissed the wound. "I was so worried, Kahlan." Lifting her arm up he inspected the soft underside and the area the arrow had exited. He placed his mouth on that bit of flesh as well, lingering for longer then the first one, then he followed with his finger, outlining what was left of the injury. "If you had been more severely hurt, I just… I couldn't bear it."

"It's alright though, I'm fine, it's just a little cut." She kept her voice low and steady trying to reassure him. Her hand squeezed his offering up more comfort.

"It's not okay, if that arrow had been a little off, you might not be here. I can't lose you, Kahlan." His mouth returned to her flesh, moving along her arm up to her shoulder. Kissing a path along her skin. When he reached her shoulder he licked her skin, tasting her. He loved her flavor, it was salty of course, but there was something else that was uniquely Kahlan. He could feast on her forever and not get tired of the flavor.

"Mmm, RIchard, but I am here. I won't let something as trifling as an arrow take me from you. It would take a lot more than that to draw the life out of my body. The pull you have on my soul is far too strong for me not to fight with everything I have to stay with you." Kahlan placed her free hand on his neck and tugged on him. She needed more. His lips on hers suddenly became a requirement to surviving the next second. She was happy when his mouth met hers willingly.

His lips met hers and a flare of arousal shot thought him. No matter how often he kissed her, he never got used to the feel of first contact. Every time it was like the first time, the excitement of touching his mouth to hers, and her responding, the moist slide into their favorite spots, him loving her top lip as she caressed and sucked on his lower one. His tongue snuck out and tickled on her lip, asking her to allow him entrance. She never denied him, always just as eager to deepen their kisses, to connect their mouths further, the slide of her tongue on his was heavenly, she always started the exploration of his mouth meekly, but soon her boldness would burst through and he'd be overwhelmed by the sensations of her tongue battling with his.

Richard rotated up onto his knees so he could kiss her more effectively. He pressed back on her and Kahlan laid back, reclining on the bedroll. His hand left hers and both of them moved up to hold her head, cradling her skull and weaving his fingers through her hair. Their kisses were slow and lazy, savoring each other, he often changed angles, playing over her lips with his tongue and rubbing their noses together in sweet eskimo kisses.

She loved him pressing her into the earth, his body moving over hers, making her feel enclosed in his love. Her hands went to his back, pulling his shirt from his pants and slipping underneath the fabric. The hard planes of his back under her fingers made her shiver, in contrast to the hot feeling that coursed up her body. The warmth of him under her touch, the tenseness of the muscles and sinew, her hands massaged away at his flesh, working him closer to her, wanting more of his weight on top of her. She spread her legs so he could slip between them.

There was a noise in the background, he couldn't place it. Pausing the kiss, he waited and listened again. A grumbling sound, was coming from below him.

"I guess I haven't eaten much today." Kahlan burst out in-between spurts of giggles.

"I'll have to take care of that, we can't have you hungry." Richard removed his body from hers and went over to the fire, adding a few pieces of wood, then grabbing the pan. He stuck it on the fire to heat it up then grabbed some salted venison from the pack, along with some root vegetables and his water skin. He walked back over to the pan and poured in the water. He smiled over at her, she was watching him cook for her.

"You must really love me." She was propped up on her elbow enjoying that he was at her beck and call.

"I do. What brought that up?" He prepared the veggies, using his knife to slice them before dropping them into the water. Then he tore the meat into smaller pieces and threw it in as well.

"You were just laying on top of me, kissing me, and my stomach rumbled and you were up in no time and cooking me dinner. You didn't even stop to think about what you wanted. You just leapt up, ignoring your… needs… and started seeing to mine." She looked at the ground and ran her hand along the blanket. "Not that my needs don't include you making love to me as well."

"Kahlan, I'll feed you anytime. I can't have you too weak." He shot her a wink and then went back to concentrating on the food. He grabbed some herbs and spices from his bag, adding flavor to the concoction. "It should be done in a few minutes, just needs to simmer now." He crawled the short distance back to Kahlan, placing hand on either side of her waist and lowered his lips back to hers. Balancing himself over her while his mouth played over hers. "I'll have a snack while we wait." He joked in between kisses.

They kissed until Richard could smell that her dinner was finished. As he eased his way back to the fire he traveled down her body with his lips, caressing her neck, shoulders and the tops of her breasts. He lingered at the hem of her corset, kissing and licking her skin from one breast to the other, paying special attention to the center of them, where he could bury his face and inhale her scent. Before he left to go get the food, he looked up at her and saw the love for him reflected in her eyes. The color, darkened by the night, was a deep shade of blue, showing him how much she enjoyed his attention, how aroused she felt. He could see the hunger for him there. Then her stomach made itself known, proving that there were important things that needed to be taken care of before others.

Kahlan watched him pull the food out of the pot and put it into the bowl, grabbing a spoon he walked back over to her and sat down. He set the bowl next to him, then his hands were on her waist, dragging her onto his lap, so her knees were on either side of his legs, straddling him.

"What are you doing?"

"Why feeding you, of course. Your arm is hurt, I better make sure that you don't miss your mouth." He picked up a carrot in his fingers and blew on it, he didn't want to burn her tongue.

"I'm sure that I can handle feeding myself, Richard." She watched him shrug at her and then offered her the vegetable. She opened her mouth and he placed it inside. The food was delicious. She didn't know what he used to make simple sustenance so easy on the palate, but she enjoyed his cooking, a lot. As she was chewing as he was readying the next morsel.

"Mmmmm this is so good." She finished the carrot and opened her mouth awaiting the venison she saw in his fingers. He complied, placing the juicy meat between her lips. She closed her mouth before he took his fingers out, making sure she sucked all the juices off them before releasing them. Her eyes watched his expression as he removed them, his mouth was open slightly and he was breathing heavier than normal.

Now he was wondering if this was such a good idea. His body was responding to her teasing and he was already aroused from their earlier make out session. Now she was on his lap, sucking on his fingers, watching him. He just hoped that he'd get enough food into her before his needs overcame hers. He fed her some more veggies before reaching for another strip of meat. Each time she teased his fingers more, wrapping her tongue around the digits, sucking with more pressure, sometimes moving them in and out of her lips. He groaned at the pressure that was building in his lap.

The next piece hit the side of her mouth and left some juice there before he got it between her lips. He couldn't leave the spill on her, so he leaned forward, after removing his fingers, and cleaned her off with his tongue. Licking lightly on the corner of her mouth while he waited for her to swallow, he then captured her lips with his, pulling her into a kiss.

Kahlan was done eating, food at least, she had something new she wanted to devour. Her hands were in his hair holding his head to her, not letting him break off the kiss before she was ready. She leaned into him, forcing him to lay back so she was pressed against his chest, her breasts flattening on him, her hips rolling against his, rubbing the hard ridge of his erection against her most sensitive spot.

He didn't want to waste their valuable alone time, Cara off hunting and Zedd snoring on the other side of camp, he reached down moved her skirt out of the way. His hands were pulling on the shorts under the dress and she leaned into him more pulling her legs together and helping him remove them. She wiggled on top of him until she was free from them. She went right back to straddling him, her hands left his head now, heading to his pants. She had to have him inside her, right now.

The laces on his pants were no match for her hands, she reached in and pulled his hard cock out. She heard him moan in approval and bucked up into her hand. She ran her fingertips over the smooth skin, enjoying the silken feel over the hard flesh. Her thumb passed over the head, gathering the drop of pre-cum on it, then she brought her thumb to her lips and licked the fluid off.

"I hope you're wet, because I need to be inside you right now." Richard rolled his hips against her, trying to move her body right where he wanted it.

"Patience, Seeker." Kahlan smirked at him before sending her hand back to collect more for her to taste. She smiled up at him when she put her thumb back into her mouth, enjoying the flavor with some extra drama, just to tease him. She heard the strangled noise that came out of his throat and was happy with the result.

He was cute when he was begging for her, but she decided to end his torture, moving her body over his she placed his erection against her sex. Rubbing him back and forth on her, coating him with the copious amount of liquid that was waiting for him. Spending a little time teasing herself, using the head of his cock against her clit. Rolling her hips, grinding into him, she knew that this encounter wasn't going to last long, but it felt so very good.

"Kahlan, please…" Richard groaned and reached for her hips, trying to pull her forward and move her into a better position so he could get inside her.

Before he could think about it any longer she slid him into her sheath. Both of them hissed at the connection, the feeling of first contact was always so sweet. She just sat there for a moment, relishing the sensation of being filled. She leaned down and kissed him, deeply and slowly, letting her tongue stroke over his in a sweet sensual motion. Then her lower body began to move in time with her mouth. Sliding a short ways up before lowering herself back down on him.

His fingers dug into her hips as she moved over him, he tried to urge her to speed up, but she wouldn't take his cue. She wanted all the control tonight, and he'd try to let her have it, no matter how much he wanted to flip her over and take the reins. He could help things along without looking like he wanted to remove her from the drivers seat, one of his hands went under her skirt, slipping into her curls and finding her clit. Pressing down on the nub he felt her contract around him.

Kahlan leaned back, and he pulled his knees up so she could lay on them. She gave him more room to work on her pleasure. Her head falling back and her body moving up and down over his, using her internal muscles to milk him along. The feel of his thumb circling her clitoris while she rode him was going to send her into oblivion shorty. He knew exactly how to touch her, how to bring her to climax, almost better than she did. She began increasing the tempo and he followed along, his hand adding more pressure to the nub.

"You're close, right?" He could feel her fluttering around him, begging for him to release his seed into her. He was going to explode soon, and hope that she wasn't far from her orgasm.

"I'm almost there…" Kahlan whispered, her voice full of desperation.

He jerked his hips harder into her, then he used his finger and thumb to lightly grasp her clit and he squeezed.

She bit her lip to hold in the scream as her climax over took her. The wash of her magic over Richard, useless, except for increasing her pleasure. The power leaving her renewed the first contraction of her pleasure, It was one of the times she was most grateful of its existence.

The sensations around him were too much, the feel of her magic passing through him always sent him over the edge. The intensity of their love was so strong he could never hold back after feeling it. His body let go, flooding her deep inside with his essence. His mouth gaping open, gasping for oxygen, trying to breathe without making too much noise. Suddenly her lips were on his, and he released the moan into her mouth, where she caught it preventing anyone from hearing.

She was kissing him again, her hips still moving over him, easing them both down from their mutual satisfaction. Lips caressing and teasing until he was able to begin participating again. Their kissing was slow and sated, helping to cool off the heated moments, bringing them both back from heaven gently. She laid her body onto him, letting him absorb all her weight, she wasn't worried about crushing him and she loved using him as a bed. The kisses moved from his lips to his chin and down his neck. Blowing out a satisfied breath, she lowered her head to his shoulder and snuggled in.

"Zedd's still snoring." Richard chuckled.

"He can sleep through anything, he's lucky to have us to wake him when there's trouble about."

"Cara's still hunting."

"Yes we're still mostly alone." Kahlan didn't know where he was going with this conversation, but she was interested in finding out.

Richard flipped them over, pressing his pelvis against hers. He was still inside her, and could feel himself hardening again.

"Mmm." He kissed her ear. "How about round two?"

"Sounds like a good way to kill time to me, Seeker." Kahlan kissed his neck and shoulders. She loved when they were 'mostly' alone. Soon a time would come when they could play without leaving their clothes on, but for now, this would do, quite nicely.

The End


End file.
